Lucia and the massacre
by Hanne Kitten
Summary: A teen in a small town, centered in the middle between murder and love.. Definatly alot more to come


Wind rippled through his dark blue hair, pulling at the blood that cuddled at his scalp. He wiped his sleeve to his face, dragging the leather across, smearing the tickles along his face. A small crinkled smile began to creep across his face as he looked down then back to the shadow engulfed body that lay on the cement of this quiet alleyway. He let out a dangerous husky laugh before turning around and walking, walking into the lights of this town..

"Lucia! Get up" Lucia awoke, still half unconscious, raising her head to the sound of her brother.

"Uhh.. Yeah... why again?.." She mumbled from her duvet that clung around her body, which was hanging out of the bed

"Because due to the laws of this country, you need to go to school.." He shouted through from the hall

"Oh yeah.. that." She mumbled back, pushing herself out of the bed, hitting the floor quite hard.

"Luce? You alright in there?.." Her older brother, pushed his head around the door frame

"Just peachy Blake.. Just peachy." She held her hand to her head "Ow, not going to school, bad head" She pointed to her forehead and climbed back onto the bed

"Not this time missy.. Your GOING to school, i have my dragging kit already for action" He wavered a piece of rope in front of her

"Why do you hate me so?" She whined from under her pillows, pressing them tightly over the back of her head

"I don't hate you, I just want you to go to school" He sat down next to her

"Same difference"

"No it isn't. Look if its about Ross?.."

"Its not about Ross!! I just don't see the point, i know more then most those teachers anyway!"

"Luce, you don't even know how to change a light bulb.."

"Hey! Those are difficult!"

"Please, for me? And if after a couple of weeks it doesn't work, we'll just go around and bash some heads in?"

"Well if you put it that way.. Im not for it!"

"Sis, if you don't go, I'll set your ex's on you.." As the word 'ex's' left his mouth she shot out of bed and grabbed some clothes

"Get out i need to change" she shouted from over her shoulder. A smile parted his pale face as he pushed his long black glossy hair into a pony tail and left.

"Good girl" He laughed. She glowered at him as she brushed her hair. She had long black hair, like her brothers it was dyed. She lived with her older brother Blake, younger brother Jake and her father who was a Graphics designer and spent most nights away. She was 16, in her last year of school. She was pale, thin and considered an outcast.

She got dressed pretty quickly, wearing a tank top with some cute motif and a pair of baggy combat jeans with some flip flops. It may be early autumn but she didn't care. She put a bit of eyeliner on, grabbed some books and hopped down the stairs

"Tadddaaa!" She waved her arms out as she landed on the bottom step

" 'bout time Luce!"

"Shuuup Jake!" She lightly punched him in the arm "Right, BLAKE TAKE ME AWAY!" she shouted from the door way. He saluted her and picked her up under his arm carrying her to the van on the drive, placing her in the passengers side and hopping into the drivers side. While he started up the engine she pressed a couple of buttons before the radio whirred to life

"..and on the west junction onto Crawlsberry heavy traffic due to a police search in the area. They're saying in the early hours of the morning that 3 vicious attacks took place in the towns area. Don't bother trying to get to work early! Its going to take a while! Now for a tune for all you stuck out there!.."

"Jeez our police are really out of tune nowadays, back when I was a kid.."

"Blake your 3 years older then me.."

"Yes and in those three years we had good police.."

"In your dreams" They both giggled as he reared the van out of their drive and onto the main road heading towards the towns school and college.

It took 15 minutes to get there and she jumped out after pulling on her brothers hair, slamming the door shut. She looked around

"Mhmmm my favourite place.." Her sarcasm placing a frown onto her lips. She headed towards the door but made about 4 steps before

"LUCIA! OH EM GEE IVE MISSED YOU!" A wide girl ran towards her with a group of people behind her. When she got to her she leap onto her, hugging her to suffocation

"Alex... nice to see you again.." Lucia ran her eyeballs around in her socket before Alex placed her back down onto the ground

"You'll never guess what i heard!" She practically shouted into her ear

"What?.."

"There's a new student in your tutor! And he looks just your type!" Her face really couldn't contain her grin. She shivered at the sight

"After Ross and Joe and.."

"And Bear and Dave and the other Joe, And the other one, and.." Alex rolled her eyes as she spoke

"YES after ALL of them! Im out of it! No more. I may as well support Christianity and enter the convent now. You are NOT setting me up. I am OVER it! Got it!" Lucia started walking towards the entrance, not stopping. Alex ran after her, jogging to keep up with her

"But this is different!" She pleaded

"He's male.. he's not different.." Lucia walked faster, determined to escape Alex

"Whatever then Lucia, give it a couple of days and you'll be begging for help" Alex stopped following and stood outside the entrance as Lucia shook her head and carried on into the school. She sighed a sigh of relief as she entered the building before carrying on again, towards her tutor room.

As she made it past her year lockers, and past the staff room she crept into her tutor room, closing the door before looking round. "Chris, Ryan, Morgan, new guy.." She stared at him for a couple of seconds before tearing her eyes away and sitting in her seat. She couldn't help staring though, even from her seat. He was stood with Pat, an office worker at reception. His hair was amazing, a royal blue colour. The whole universe could reflect off the shine it produced. It was long too, reaching to at least the centre of his back, neatly tied into a tail that hung perfectly straight down his leather half waist coat.

Morgan snuck up behind her and placed his hand on her jaw, lifting it up to reach the rest of her mouth

"Lucky, your drooling" He laughed, sitting down beside her. She laughed with him, wiping her lips.

"Sorry maam" She poked out her tongue

"So i guess you've spotted the new guy.."

"Im over guys.."

"..And women have stopped complaining"

"Hey! Offended!" She teased

"Well what do you think of him? Being a satisfied lesbian?"

"I think if anyone could tempt me, i think he'd have me on my knees.."

"Dirty minded"

"Hey i meant begging, what were you thinking of?"

"Cut the crap now, He's hot right?"

"I don't know, wait till the fog has cleared.." He laughed at her softly before noticing her tutor entering the room.

"See you in Tec Lucky" He patted her head and left the room. She grinned watching him leave, then turned around to look at the front where the new student was, but he was gone. She sighed, tapping her fingers onto the desk, watching them dance. She continued watching them for a couple of minutes, loosing herself in the hypnotic patterns. She was too lost to notice the shadows behind her and who took the empty chair next to her.

"You know.. this situation is all too typical.." His voice rang out, husky and deep. Her mind raced into gear, looking around to the muscular body that sat only a few inches from him

"Um.. And what would be.. typical..?" She stuttered. He laughed under his breath and leaned closer to her and whispered

"That i get to sit next to the most beautiful girl in here, and she doesn't even give a damn" then he winked and leaned back into this chair. She pushed her lips together and laid her head into her arms to hide her smile...


End file.
